1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to the mounting of opposite side accessory supports from opposite side marginal portions of the base of a rotary scrubber-polisher in a manner such that the supports may be shifted relative to the base from operative positions thereof with accessory supporting portions thereof projecting outwardly from opposite side portions of the base of the scrubber-polisher to retracted positions with tle accessory supporting portions spaced inward of the scrubber-polisher base opposite side portions.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotary scrubber-polisher including accessory supports similar to those incorporated in the instant invention is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,707, dated Aug. 29, 1972.
This previously known form of accessory support includes an outwardly projecting threaded mounting shank equipped with a locknut and threadingly adjustable relative to the associated mounting portion. The accessory support is adapted to mount a vacuum-type foam extractor ring from the body or base of the associated rotary scrubber-polisher in a manner such that the extractor ring is supported in a "floating" manner and whereby the ring is further supported from the scrubber-polisher base for universal shifting relative to the base.
In some instances, the foam extractor ring is not utilized and is removed and the rotary scrubber-polisher is operated in areas closely adjacent stationary objects. The foam extractor ring is releasably mounted from the threaded mounting shanks, but the outer ends of the shanks project outwardly from opposite sides of the scrubber-polisher and thus also must be removed in order to enable the scrubber-polisher to be operated more closely adjacent stationary objects. If the threaded mounting shanks are removed the locknuts thereon must necessarily be loosened and reinstallation of the mounting shanks on the scrubber base the next time the foam extractor ring is to be used requires readjustment of the mounting shanks, which task is time-consuming. Accordingly, a need exists for a means whereby similar opposite side mounting shanks may be supported from the base of a scrubber-polisher in a manner such that the mounting shanks may be readily and quickly shifted to positions inwardly of the opposite side portions of the corresponding scrubber-polisher base and thereafter quickly and readily returned to the outwardly projecting positions thereof independent of specific adjustment of the mounting shanks.